Tales from the soul room
by Kogaxe
Summary: Looking for an easy read? Here, have some puzzleshipping one shots of all kinds, feel free to suggest a genre or even a subject and I ll write it!


I´ve been looking for some inspiration to finish my other stories but I just haven´t found it, so I thought that if maybe I started writing some of the many ideas I have in my head I´ll be feel better, damn these mood swings.

Summary: Lots of puzzleshipping one shots, will contain lemon, fluff, pervy things, angst, drama, tragedy, humor, comedy, adventure, action, lots of romance, horror and mistery, POVs, Aus, PWP and even songfics, enjoy!.

Let´s start with something simple and light.

**I hate horror movies**

That rainy Sunday Yugi and the gang had arranged a meeting to Kaiba land, they all had saved their week´s money just to be able to ride all of the attractions and have some duels, sadly those plans had to be postponed due to the nonstop storm outside, the amusement park had to close for the day for safety reasons and probably all the outdoor activities were just like that.

All of them were disappointed and even mad at first, specially Joey who had to work extra hours to earn enough money just to duel Yugi, but after a couple of minutes they planned to go the following weekend, that day was going to be a movies and popcorn afternoon, they all agreed and were quite comfortable with the decision, all except Yugi when he knew they were going to watch horror movies.

During the day the amethyst eyed duelist didn´t any problem watching the films his friends had chosen, not when he had Joey and Tea screaming when something horrible happened and Tristan laughing at them, he just jumped a couple of times and laughed along with his friends, the spirit within his millennium puzzle remained silent most of the time.

After three horror movies with ghosts, demons and serial killers the night finally fell and the youngsters had to leave.

"See you tomorrow at school Yugi" said Tristan while crossing the door.

"Good night Yugi" said Tea in a sweet manner waving his hand.

"Bye dude, oh and if I were you I´d sleep with the lights on hahaha" joked Joey and was scolded by Tea

"D-d-don´t worry I´ll be fine" answered the smaller duelist faking a smile.

They left and Yugi closed the door slowly, as I f he wanted to postpone the moment to go to sleep, he left his hand on the doorknob for several seconds before deciding to lock with key, his grandpa was out traveling and he certainly didn´t want crazy psychos sneaking while he was asleep, not like it was going to happen but he didn´t lose anything just by making sure.

Yugi checked the door and windows were closed three times and left the entrance light on just in case and prepared to go upstairs to his room when…

"Aibou"

"AH!" he jumped and let a small scream escape "Yami you scared me!"

"Sorry, why are you so nervous, is something wrong?"

"N-n-no…look it´s the first time grandpa leaves me for… so many days, I´m… not used to it" he tried to explain but the ancient spirit could see there was something more.

"You look…scared"

Yami said that so naturally that it sounded unexpected and made Yugi blush.

"I´m not scared! Why do you say that?" complained he and entered his room to avoid Yami´s sight.

"Well you certainly were scared while watching those noisy movies"

Yugi blushed even more and cursed his mind link for the first time, Yami was obviously right he was scared.

"No…I-I-I am not!"

"Aibou you don´t have to lie to me" said the spirit with a condescending tone. "Besides, why be scared when you have me?

Yugi didn´t answer he took his pajamas out of a drawer and went to the bathroom to change his clothes.

Yami smiled to himself, standing in the middle of darkness in Yugi´s room, he could feel all his aibou´s emotions, the boy had been so stressed during the afternoon he had forgotten to close their mind link and due to that the spirit had learnt a lot of things, he knew Yugi was scared but also ashamed for that.

The young duelist returned with his sleeping clothes on, teeth brushed and ready to go to bed, he turned the lights on just to prepare his school stuff for the next day silently he turned the lights off and then sneaked under the blankets and covered his head with them without saying a single word.

The spirit chuckled and approached him, he sat next to him on the bed and touched his head smoothly.

"It´s ok to be scared aibou"

"I told you I´m not!" yelled he under the blankets, Yami laughed again, his partner looked so cute like that.

"Alright but I´ll be taking care of you while you´re asleep, just in case" he caressed his head one more time. "I won´t let anyone hurt you little one" whispered he sweetly.

"Mou hitori no boku?" he took the blankets off his head and looked at the spirit confused, Yami was always over protective but he never said it like that, he was acting way too sweet.

"Yes aibou?" he got closer and was able to caressed Yugi´s face "Believe me no matter what tries to hurt you, I´ll never let it touch you.

"Why are you…" he started but was silenced by Yami´s finger over his lips.

"Shh little one, I know"

Yugi blushed again and thanked that Yami couldn´t see it with the lights off, all that he had seen that afternoon, screaming girls, ghosts attacking people, serial killers who never die, weird monsters from space and many other cheesy horror movies things were replaced by a question, what did Yami know?

"You were so scared you left your mind link open and I felt some things you haven´t told me"

"Yami I…" he was about to start apologizing but was silenced again, his lips were closed one more time only that it wasn´t Yami´s finger it was his lips.

"I feel the same" confessed the spirit whispering after a timid, little and smooth kiss.

"You… do?"

"Sleep little one, you have school tomorrow and it´s getting pretty late, don´t worry about anything I´ll be here next to you"

"I …don´t know…"

"Shh, we´ll talk about it in the morning when you´re rested and relaxed"

"Will I be able to sleep?" sighed Yugi surrendering, he didn´t know what was happening and was too confused and full of emotions to understand, he let himself fall heavily on the bed, then covered his face with the pillow.

Although Yugi couldn´t see anything he could feel a faint warm surrounding his body, through the recently opened mind link he knew that warm was Yami´s ghostly body hugging him from behind and kissing his ear, he felt the spirit emotions too and finally understood everything.

"I don´t want to see a horror movie ever again"

"Too bad, I actually liked them"

Yugi couldn´t say anything, his eyes closed without being able to fight, Yami´s warm body was too comfortable to care about anything else.

a/n

Edit: damn I forgot to add my notes, well send your reviews and suggestions, requests etc.

Have a wonderful day

xoxo


End file.
